


Destiny

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: A!RF, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Boys being cute boys, Hopelessly romantic dorks really, M/M, Willdip, collection of drabbles, drunk!Dipper, pre and post marriage moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "I'm in love, I'm in love, so wrap your arms around me."A collection of willdip drabbles throughout time based on song lyrics.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Music Inspiration : Destiny by Ken Ashcorp
> 
> Wanted to write some fluff so here ya go my dudes

"I know that it's my destiny"

\--

Dipper laughed when Will nuzzled into his neck. It was a light, bubbly laugh that made everyone around them feel just a little bit happier than they already were. His fingers intertwined with the demon's, earning a fanged grin from Will. Dipper curled into the demon's lap, straddling Will carelessly as he giggled at the demon's happiness. Fingers curled and stroked over Will's cheeks before he leaned forward to kiss him. The demon's heart melted as he leaned into the kiss, feeling Dipper hum happily against him. His own fingers played with the hem of the human's dress shirt before sliding under the untucked shirt to feel warm, soft skin under his fingertips. Dipper wiggled in encouragement as he continued to revel in the warmth. He felt Dipper nip his lower lip, earning an even brighter grin from the demon as he leaned forward even more to kiss the human even more than before. Dipper just laughed against his mouth, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck to play with the hair at the back of his neck. He twirled his fingers around soft blue locks, giggling when Will nipped and peppered him with kisses. 

Will hugged Dipper even closer to his chest to gain better access to the human's neck as he sucked and trailed as many kisses as he could up and down the soft neck. Dipper just wriggled in his lap, chest trembling with every soft whisper and giggle that escaped. Will continued to hug him to his chest, praying he never had to let this beautiful creature go. He watched Dipper pull back with a half-lidded gaze directed toward him - and only him. It was such a soft expression, filled with love that made Will melt into the bench below him. His heart sang as he adjusted his posture to rest Dipper's knees against the bench as he scooted the human further up his lap to peck him softly once more.

Will wasn't always sure what his meaning in life had been until he'd met Dipper Gleeful. He'd give up all the magic in his body to love this boy until the end of time. Demons didn't have soulmates, or so he was told, but he was sure Dipper was his. Every soft touch, every stolen glance, every whispered promise - he knew it. 

"What're you thinking about?" Dipper hummed as he ran a hand through Will's hair, smoothing it back. 

"You." Will smiled dreamily as Dipper's eyes flickered between his with a loving gaze.

"Good, I'm the only one you should ever think about." Dipper teased playfully, leaning forward to kiss the demon's forehead with a single, gentle kiss that made Will's entire body relax. 

"You're the only one I'll ever think about." 

Will made sure of it. 

\--

"I'm in love, I'm in love"

\--

Being married was an odd concept, even a month into it. Will loved human concepts and marriage was something he found absolutely fascinating. The wedding itself was truly amazing, a dream he'd seen in many humans' fantasies, except so much better. And the afterwards - well, that was even better. 

And now he was happy, head resting in the lap of his husband as fingers played with his hair, running through it and stroking it gently. He purred, watching the silver ring reflect the sunlight through the room as they smoothed his hair back. His hands rested intertwined over his chest as he stares up at his husband lovingly. Dipper simply stared ahead at the TV lazily, not quite taking in the sight of action-packed adventure in favor of memorizing his husband's soft hair. 

"I love you." Will breaks the comfortable silence between them, earning a gentle smile from the human leaning over him.

"I love you, too." 

Will sighed happily as one hand continued to play with his hair and the other moved to rub his upper torso. He wished he could take his shirt off, feel those soft singers against his bare chest, but he settles for this. He doesn't doubt they could do more, so much more, but he enjoys the tender moments like this just as much. Dipper just continues staring at the TV with a dazed expression, not really wanting to watch some movie when he could be re-exploring his husband's skin like the countless times he's done before. 

Even a month in, Dipper is sure he'll never regret marrying Will. He turns his attention to the peaceful smile on Will's face as soft blue eyes stare up at him. They're so full of loving warmth that it makes Dipper's breath hitch slightly. Will winks at him and it doesn't cease to make his heart flutter, despite the numerous times the demon's done it before. 

No, Dipper doesn't doubt his love for the demon even once. 

He wishes he could reach down and kiss the demon now, but his position won't allow it. He huffs before tapping the demon's chest.

"Hm?" Will smiles, already knowing what Dipper wants but preferring to hear it instead.

"Sit up. I want to kiss you." 

"As you wish." Will purrs before slowly raising himself, propping his torso up with locked elbows. 

His eyes fall shut when lips meet his. Oh, he's so in love that it's almost painful. 

\--

"So wrap your arms around me"

\--

When Dipper wraps his arms around him like this, he's sure he's melting. Even in his drunken stupor, the human never ceases to make Will the center of his attention. Dipper giggles and hiccups as he presses Will against the wall of their apartment.

"Dipper." Will smiles as the human smiles sloppily at him.

"Yes?" Dipper slurs slightly as he leans forward to kiss Will. The demon chuckles when Dipper smushed his mouth against his. With anyone else, Will is sure this would be seen as annoying, but his husband just giggles as he pulls away and Will doesn't have the heart to tell him he's not even kissing correctly. 

"You need to drink some water."

"I need to...spend time with you." Dipper kneads Will's shirt with a soft pout. "Take your clothes off." 

"Not until you drink some water first."

"But I want to feel you." Dipper whines and Will can't help but let a smile spread across his lips at the sound. 

Dipper Gleeful, usually stoic and instilling fear in most (except Will, of course), could whine like a small child when he was drunk. 

"After you drink some water, darling."

Dipper's lower lip protruded out in an impressive pout as he leaned forward to press his nose against Will's neck. The demon just laughed, watching his husband relax against him.

"You smell so nice. All the time. How do you do that?"

"Magic." Will teased, watching the human move weighted hands to his shirt. They fumbled with the buttons and he could hear Dipper huff in annoyance when he could barely get the first button open. "Let's make a deal, hm? You drink an entire glass of water and I'll take my shirt off." 

"That's a nice deal." Dipper giggled as he took Will's hand and shook it. The demon felt magic surge through his veins, though he had no intention of actually doing anything with it. "Gimme the water and the hot husband bod."

Will couldn't hold back the laugh that broke through him then. He ruffled Dipper's hair playfully before summoning a glass of water in his hand. Dipper accepted it gratefully, slurping it up sloppily as he watched Will tug the buttons of his shirt open. The grin that spread across Dipper's mouth at the sight of his husband's chest was enough to make Will's face flush.

"I'm so lucky." Dipper stated during a break between gulps. He drank most of the water before attempting to put it down. 

"Ah ah, the whole thing, darling."

"But I want to feel you." Dipper whined again, sticking his tongue out floppily. 

"Finish your water."

"Psh." Dipper made a face before finishing off the glass quickly. "There."

"Good boy."

Will could see Dipper shiver at this before purring softly.

"I love when you say that."

"I'm know, darling." Will smiles when hands ran over his chest then, not in any suggestive way, just feeling. Dipper lifted his shirt, almost getting stuck before Will helped him tug it off. The demon watched amusingly as the human pressed his chest against Will's, hugging him tightly and burying his face in Will's neck. 

"Please love me forever." Came between them, muffled, and Will relaxed as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"I'll always love you, darling." He kissed curly brown hair that had long lost its gelled back structure. "With all my heart." 

Dipper nuzzled closer, smiling into his skin as he gently rubbed the human's back. 

"Let's go to bed." Will gently shifted Dipper, earning a soft whimper from the human. He heard Dipper yawn quietly before the arms around him tightened slightly. "Then I can cuddle you properly."

Dipper nodded against his skin before slowly moving away. Half-lidded eyes stared up at Will, and even through Dipper's eyes were glazed over with drunkenness, Will could see the softness that Dipper only held for him. He smiled and cupped the human's cheek before kissing his forehead gently and guiding him to their bedroom. 

Dipper held onto him right that night, nuzzling into his chest and humming happily as he curled around the demon's torso. Will enjoyed it, though truthfully it was no different than any other night between them. 

\--

"Bet you didn't think I'd have the lightest touch"

\--

"Marriage? You actually married him?"

Will folded his leg over his knee as he sipped from the tea cup. His ring was currently being stared at, though he didn't mind. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

"How long has that been?"

"Four years and counting." Will placed the cup down and looked at the other demon with a patient smile.

"Four - four years? How?" Tad rested his cheek against his hand, raising an eyebrow to stare at Will in curiosity. "Living with a human for four years? I could barely do it for an hour." 

"It's not so bad." Will hummed as he watched the other demon eye him skeptically.

"Did he put you under a spell? Are you sick?"

"No." Will leaned back in his chair. "I'm just happy."

"Four years though? No human can please a demon for that long, much less any longer than that." Tad's eyebrows rose in mild distaste. "You're telling me you're not sick or anything?"

"No, Tad." Will fiddled with the ring on his finger, reveling in the way it glowed softly when he touched it. "I'm not sick or under a spell or anything. I promise."

"And he's not using you for your powers? They do that, you know. He could be tricking you."

Will smiled, grateful for his old friend's concern but knowing it wasn't needed. His thoughts lingered on old memories, of stolen kisses behind trees and playful flirting when they were younger. Now, though, well...nothing has really changed. Dipper was older but he was no less playful with his demonic husband. Even during their outings where Dipper had to be as presentable as he could be, professional with icy eyes and a stern glare, he would take one look at Will and break that demeanor completely. 

So much, in fact, that people would ask favors of the Gleeful man only when Will was tucked under the human's arm. Will loved it, loved the way Dipper melted only for him. He wondered how his husband was holding up now at work. He'd told the human countless times that he didn't need to work (Will had plenty of money for the both of them if they lived until the end of time) but Dipper had insisted. 

"I'll never understand you, Will. Falling for a human, marrying him, what's next? Are you going to have a kid with him?"

Will stroked his chin and smiled mischievously at the demon across the table. Tad groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"You're such a pain."

"Not too horribly, I would hope." Will finished his tea with the same glint in his eye.

"You're gross." Tad wrinkled his nose. "With a human? Of all creatures, a human?"

"My husband." Will corrected as he stood when he saw the time. "You know, you're lucky I saved you from that other universe. I could have just left you."

"Nonsense, I missed your wedding because of it." Tad smirked as he tapped his cheek. "You wouldn't want me missing your supposed baby shower now, would you?"

"Not at all." Will chuckled as he started walking away. "See you soon."

"Keep in touch." Tad watched the demon disappear from the Mindscape with an amused smile before sighing contently.

"I guess demons really do have soulmates."

\--

"Oh, I know it's my destiny."


End file.
